F2000
The FN Herstal F2000 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The F2000 is a modular weapon system, designed to have interchangeable parts to fit a variety of combat missions; its principle component is a NATO standard 5.56mm caliber configured in a bullpup layout. The F2000 is a gas operated, fully-automatic and ambidextrous bullpup rifle. Both the safety system and trigger mechanism were adopted from the P90 submachine gun. An optional sight built specifically for the F2000 may be used, which includes a laser-guided internal computer for use with its companion Grenade Launcher, the EGLM. The computer determines the necessary angle needed for firing a grenade at a certain range, dispensing of traditional leaf sights used on grenade launchers, however, this unique system is not used in-game. In-game Singleplayer In singleplayer, the F2000 is seen used by police in No Russian, and is found with a Thermal Scope in the levels Estate Takedown, The Enemy Of My Enemy, and The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. The EGLM grenade launcher computer system is not usable, although the M203 is. In singleplayer, it has two different types of Red Dot Sights. One version of the weapon, the F2000 Scoped, uses a Red Dot Sight whose appearance is based on the standard F2000 telescopic sight. The second, the F2000 Red Dot Sight, uses the Red Dot Sight seen on most of the other weapons. The version seen in game seems to be based on the F2000 Tactical, with MIL-STD Picatinny Rails on the top replacing the EGLM. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is unlocked at Level 60. Its high vertical recoil makes it difficult to kill targets at medium and long range. Firing in bursts is essential at range. It is one of the more unused weapons due to its high unlock level and recoil, generally only showing up with those who have recently unlocked it. While the F2000 has the highest rate of fire of all of the assault rifles, it is outclassed in just about every conceivable way by the TAR-21, which has the same magazine capacity, much less recoil, a higher damage output per second due to its high damage per bullet, and a lower rate of fire which makes its magazine last longer. Its inaccuracy can make it difficult to get headshots intentionally, though the vertical recoil will usually yield accidental headshots if aiming for the chest or neck. Due to its rate of fire, the F2000 burns through magazines and ammunition reserves rather quickly, and it also has a fairly slow reload time. Its high rate of fire, however, means that the F2000 can be extremely efficient firing from the hip or aiming at close range targets, as with other high-fire-rate weapons. Paired with steady aim, the F2000 becomes a deadly hipfire weapon. Weapon attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:MW2TR6.jpg|A member of the Brazilian Militia firing his F2000 File:F2000 6.png|The F2000 File:F2000iron_6.png|The F2000's ironsight File:F2000RE.jpg|Reloading the F2000 File:F2000FP.jpg|F2000 with standard F2000 scope File:F2000_RD_ADS.jpg|Aiming down the F2000 scope Trivia *The Red Dot Sight (in the form of the standard F2000 scope) is considered to be little help in multiplayer, as it obstructs the player's view. *In real life, the standard F2000 scope is not an unmagnified red dot, but rather a magnified optic with a power of 1.6x. *The Veteran II Challenge for the F2000 is different from every other Veteran II, due to not only the gun name changing but adding the manufacturer's name to the emblem (instead of just F2000 it is FN 2000). *The real F2000s fire rate is 850 RPM. This is most likely to balance the weapon. *In order to reload the F2000 in real life, the bolt must be cycled. In the game, there is a bolt catch instead, the small gray button on the left side of the rifle, (which does not exist on the real F2000) that the player hits during an empty reload. *The F2000 mounts its own grenade launcher module, the GL1 EGLM in real life. It does not mount the M203, instead using the proprietary GL1 grenade launcher module developed especially for the F2000. *In real life, while firing the weapon all the cases are ejected forward at the right side of the muzzle. In the game, they are ejected to the right, though still at the muzzle of the gun. *The FN company used the P90 as a base for the F2000. FN also make the FAL *When the enemy team in multiplayer activates a EMP, the F2000's Red Dot Sight will still work. *The F2000 is more accurate as it has virtually no recoil in singleplayer when compared to multiplayer. *The serial number is 025960. *The Red Dot Sight on the F2000 is mistaken by some people as the Mars Sight on the TAR-21. They are actually two completely different sights. *The F2000 unsuppressed is one of the loudest weapons in the game, and can give away a user's position, even in Hardcore game modes. *The F2000 is one of the guns that gets fully covered by camouflage. *No Russian is the only time in Modern Warfare 2 where you can see the F2000 with a regular red dot sight other than its own scope *When sprinting, you can read the word 'Herstal' written on the rear iron sight. This is probably a reference to the ompany FN Herstal. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer